


moved accounts!

by kenhina



Category: Uh - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhina/pseuds/kenhina
Summary: hi i'm now at @yuukis





	moved accounts!

hi idk if anybody is subscribed 2 me but if u are please go check out my new account!!!! i've moved all my works there!!!! thank u !!!! http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuukis/profile


End file.
